


Summertime Ghost

by Tecamelina77



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecamelina77/pseuds/Tecamelina77
Summary: Nadia visits an old garden where she married the Apprentice Alan. She lost him to death. All she can do is remember their past.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana)
Kudos: 8





	Summertime Ghost

Summertime Ghost

NadiaXOC(apprentice)  
Warning: Character death. Angst. Etc.

The lamps illuminated her way. She walked like a ghost among the empty garden. Oh how she desired to be a ghost.

An abandoned garden that flourished with peonies, roses, and many more flowers. In the center a elegant pavilion, with a tall roof. And elegant decoration hanging in the center of the pavilion. The object brought a sad melancholy. 

She felt an ache in her heart. Walking around the large garden she caressed the pink petals of a big peony. This was the place where she had married with the magician he once knew.

This garden was were she and Alan had married. 

A small ceremony with only her family and friends. They had married in a Summer night. She ruled with Alan for such a short time that had felt like a sweet eternity. She kissed the peony gently.Desiring that the flower could be that dark-haired man he had married. Oh how life had taken her happiness in an instant. 

She felt it in the air. The echo of a familiar voice. Alan’s voice.

“Nadia~”

The voice of a familiar ghost whispered in the air.

Nadia turned her head up. Eyes widening at the strange sight.

A young man stood in the top of the roof. Obsidian hair with curls, pale skin, and navy-blue eyes that paralyzed her. His pink lips curving in a beautiful smile that she recognized too well. 

It was Alan.

His ghost or a sick illusion created by her mind. 

“Alan?...”

His smile widened as he looked down at her.

“Why so gloomy? Come here! This isn’t like you, Nadia. Join me, the breeze is really nice up here!” 

She saw a ladder where she could use to climb up to the pavilion’s roof. Slowly she marched her way. Never breaking eye contact with those eyes. 

She placed her foot in the rooftop. A gasp escaped her lips and the adrenaline of fear took over her when her foot slipped. Almost making her fall. She looked down, her orbs watching as some roof’s shingles fell into the pavement. Breaking in pieces. It felt like a warning. A signal that she needed to turn back. To forget whatever crazy thing she was doing at the moment. 

But, Alan’s voice caught her. A playful smile plastered in his face. She couldn’t pull away from the illusion, not as her eyes connected with the deep blue eyes that looked down at her with love. A love she remember so vividly.

“Nadia! You’re supposed to climb up. Not down, silly~”

“Alan...” she whispered the name. Using her bare hands she began to climb up, her eyes glued to the image of Alan.

He was at the top. His arms wide open, looking down at her. Inviting her to climb and embrace him in a hug.

But, something about that invitation felt so wrong. So dangerous. But, nothing could pull her away from him. 

She finally was in the top. Alan spreading his arms. Inviting her. A warm smile appeared in his face. 

“You made it! You sure? There is no turning back, Nadia.”

Her lips formed a smile full of sorrow. Her knees began to shake, her crystallized eyes finally breaking into tears. Alan laughed. 

“You know. You always been so firm with your decisions. So I’m not surprised you have decided to join me...” his smile never faded, but Nadia could read the deep sadness in his eyes. “You promised to follow me to any place I would go. But, I wished you wouldn’t follow me this time. Not to the place where there isn’t a way back.”

Nadia laughed.

“Oh, you know I keep my word Alan. And, I’m not planning in breaking my promise.” With his arms still wide open. Alan laughed knowing how Nadia’s stubbornness always took the best of her. A breeze caressed her, her hair moving playfully. 

This was her last warning. 

She ignored it. She had made her decision, and there was no way she would change her mind.

Nothing held her back anymore. She was free to embrace Alan once more. 

Alan smiled at her. Spreading his arms wider. Nadia didn’t hesitate.

She began to run towards him. Her laughter full of happiness as she embraced Alan in a hard hug. They both laughed. 

Then they began to fall, Nadia’s laughter mixed together with Alan’s. They embraced each other as if they were the only beings in the world. As they fell Nadia had finally feel it. Pure happiness. The happiness that Alan had given her. The happiness that she couldn’t experience after Alan’s death. 

The air felt good, everything seemed to be so slow. Some petals floating in the air as they fell accompanied them. Nadia clung to Alan. She closed her eyes. Soon. Soon they would join once again. All she needed was to break. To die. 

Just like Alan.

In the silence of the night, a loud sound echoed. Petals flew as a slender body crashed against the peony bushes. 

A loud crack echoed thru the garden. The sound of bones breaking, a small gasp escaping Nadia’s lips. Blood slowly dripping in the floor. A smile splattered in her elegant face, her eyes closed slowly. The last thing she felt was a familiar essence. Alan’s voice echoing in her ears.

“I missed you Nadi.”

She smiled. Her last words a sweet whisper.

“I missed you more. Now we finally together, Alan.” Her smile widened. 

The flowers were bathed in red and melancholy that night. 

The End


End file.
